gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Hot Minute!
" " is the seventh episode of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past with Jon on Game Grumps. It marks a long break from the series, and upon returning, the Grumps have skipped over completing several areas in the Light World on-camera and are already in the Dark World. Intro "We're back. Hi. I'm playing Link to the Past and JonTron's coughing uncontrollably." - Egoraptor, while JonTron coughs. Game progress The Game Grumps finish the Desert Palace, defeating Lanmolas and obtaining the Pendant of Power. Discussion Arin references The Wizard by saying that the Power Glove makes him feel like he owns all 90 NES games. While explaining the reference to Jon, Jon finds it hard to believe that there were only 90 NES games at the time. After Jon says "jackton," and Arin laughs at him for it, Jon points out how Arin always says "hot minute," which PeanutButterGamer had said Arin says. Around 7:42 of the video, the only known uncensored utterance of the n-word is said on Grumps. Jon chuckles and imitates Arin, half-uttering the word as well. After parodying the DK Rap, Jon says that they should play Donkey Kong 64, and collect every banana. Jon wonders if Suzy thinks they are crazy for always screaming. Arin says that he is glad he is playing the game with Jon, because it will be good for his Zelda Sequelitis episode, because it is hopefully reducing the bias from his dislike of Ocarina of Time. Arin explains this dislike, telling Jon that he just did not enjoy his time playing Ocarina of Time. Jon suggests that Arin play the 3DS remake, insisting that the faults of the game have been worked out. Arin also says that he thinks the amount of punishment for dying on the boss is perfect in A Link to the Past. He also enjoys how the game can be beaten quickly, bashing on the cutscenes of Ocarina of Time, which Jon defends. While the Grumps are playing, Mochi opened the door and came in, and Arin calls him a smart cat. Category:Episodes Category:Zelda: A Link to the Past Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Quotes "And this has been seven episodes of 'Ocarina of Time's good,' 'Link to the Past is good'" - Jon --------- "DK Donkey Kong."- Arin "Did you play that game?"- Jon "No."- Arin "We should play that one too (gasps), we should collect-".- Jon "Those are like all your favorite games."- Arin "Yeah we should collect like every single one."- Jon Trivia Suggested future games * Donkey Kong 64 (by Jon) Outro Jon-"Next on, Game Grumps, who knows." Arin- "Next time we're gonna be grumpier." Jon- "Heh, we're gonna be even grumpier." Arin- "Game Grumpier." Jon- "It went from like us laughing about Mountain Dew, which we didn't even have any Mountain Dew at all, but till like just being like 'Uuuugggh fuck yes.' Alright, see you guys." Category:Episodes Category:Zelda: A Link to the Past Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes